


Calamitatis

by GemmaRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, M/M, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: "how about whimper, revenge, and invisible for lancelot?"written as part ofthis writing prompt thing.





	Calamitatis

Lance exhaled slowly, dimming the glow of his mask with a thought. Silent, invisible, he could be those. He had to be those. Pulling on the quintessence within him, he directed it over his skin in a refractive layer. It was cool, tingly, and he only narrowly resisted the urge to mutter the Disillusionment Charm under his breath as he watched his hands vanish.

It wouldn’t hold up if anyone looked for more than a second, though, which was where the silence came in. He had to move noiselessly if he wanted to get through this without being caught, again. Rocking up on the balls of his feet, he lowered himself to a stalking crouch and crept forwards. He pushed his senses as far as he could, dialing down the eye protection on his mask as far as he could stand it.

Empty storage room, robot storage room, empty room with computers… he passed each of them in turn, all but holding his breath as he slipped along the wall unseen. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he sensed someone. Honing in on the flare of quintessence, he smirked under cover of invisibility. Lotor, all alone. Perfect.

He drew his weapon from its place on his hip, and lurked just outside the door’s sensors until a pair of sentries approached. the sensors in this part of the ship were calibrated to allow easy access for the robotic guards, and so the doors slid open as they approached. Lance slipped through the opening on silent feet, and took a moment to admire the sight before him. Lotor, hair pulled back in a simple but elegant ponytail, was bent over his cuirass on the table with a cleaning rag in hand.

Lance crept forward, contemplating where to strike. The neck would be the surest killshot, but there was that lovely hair in the way… ah well, if he succeeded a little bit of dirty hair wouldn’t be that much of a problem. He lashed out, and yelped when Lotor’s hand up to grab his wrist. “You reek of quintessence.” he sniffed, looking up from his work with a smirk that sent shivers down Lance’s spine. He swallowed hard, his camouflage bleeding away as Lotor stood, forcing his hand to twist and release the weapon.

“It was a commendable effort, though.” the Prince purred, curling a finger of his free hand under Lance’s chin, applying just the slightest pressure to the pointed end of his mask. “And such efforts deserve a reward.” he moved like lightning, and Lance cried out as the visual dampeners were ripped away from him. He slammed his eyes shut, and Lotor tutted as he set the mask down with a click.

“Look at me, Lance.” he murmured, bringing his hand back up to cup Lance’s chin. “I want to see your eyes.”

Lance obeyed, and fought to swallow a whimper as he was assaulted by an obscene amount of light. In his peripheral vision he could see the lines which powered the ship and its machinery, burning pink-purple which hurt to look at. Not as much as Lotor, though. Looking at Lotor unguarded was like staring into a star, bright enough to  _burn_.

“Beautiful.” Lotor murmured, running a thumb over his lips. Lance swallowed again, unable to stop the whimper that slipped out of him this time. An impact just under his ribs a second later had him staggering back, eyes watering, and he looked down to see-

“Consider this payback, for what you were going to do to me.” Lotor grinned, and Lance barely had time to duck his head and get an arm over it before Lotor brought the paint-laden tag-dagger down on his hair.

“I didn’t even hit you!” he protested, head snapping up and arms flying out to the sides.

“But you were aiming for my hair.” Lotor raised a hand to his ponytail, nose wrinkling in distaste. “Do you know how hard it is to get pigments out of this?”

“You are such a jerk sometimes, you know that?” Lance huffed.

“Well, since you’ve been tagged now.” Lotor flared brighter as he smirked, laying the tag-dagger next to Lance’s mask on the table. “You’re out of the game, and the other Generals will be too busy covering each other in paint to worry about either of us. What do you say we make use of the remaining time in this training exercise?”

Lance whimpered again as his whole vision was consumed by Lotor’s light, but nodded and let his eyes slip closed. “Anything for you, my Emperor.”

“Good.” Lotor murmured, and kissed him.


End file.
